


(im)Perfect Soldiers: 0-3

by Fujoshi_Gal



Series: (im)Perfect Soldiers [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Haiku & Eastern, Human Nature, Literature, Nanami - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Gal/pseuds/Fujoshi_Gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tortured Trowa: Suffering in silence.</p>
    </blockquote>





	(im)Perfect Soldiers: 0-3

**Author's Note:**

> Tortured Trowa: Suffering in silence.

Zero-Three  
Just a number and  
a stolen name, borrowed mask:    
I'm empty behind.  
Nanami


End file.
